


The Scar

by JoanneDelany



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of suicidal tendencies, Very short text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneDelany/pseuds/JoanneDelany
Summary: Why Hank grows a beard.





	The Scar

When he first grows a beard it‘s because he‘s in hospital, recovering from a stab wound some hight-as-a-kite-bastard gave him whilst on patrol.  
He can‘t move his right arm and because there is actually no one there to shave him and because he‘s too bitter to care, the brownish gray stubble spreads on his cheeks, on his neck.  
When he‘s out again he lets it grow. Not because it actually looks good. It shitfuck doesn‘t, it‘s pathetic, but because it‘s convenient. It hides the Scar (capital S, it has to be a capital S), half a finger long. The thing that stretches on his chin. The only souvenir he‘s taken from the accident.  
That and oh – a dead son.  
Cole doesn‘t come back. The beard does and his hair does too and the longer it grows the more it suits the sad drunkard look he‘s actually kinda aiming for.  
That‘s textbook, just like the doughnuts and the gaining weight and when he‘s adapted a role, it‘s hard to let go.  
He‘s always been like this.  
So his wife leaves. Everyone leaves. But him.  
He is too textbook for that too. For dying.  
He wants to. Presses the metal against his temple. Gives himself over to fate or bullshit because he doesn‘t want to be in control anymore. He just wants to be dead, he has to be dead. It should be him, but it isn‘t.  
The gun clicks and clicks and. Maybe the devil is still having plans or maybe he‘s just out of luck.  
Sometimes he cries when there‘s no bullet. Out of sadness or relief, he doesn‘t know. It's messy and ugly and it's the only time he still feels alive.  
Maybe he is still hoping that someone will save him.  
The way he couldn‘t save his marriage. The way he couldn‘t save his son. That‘s textbook too and he hates himself for that.  
But he can‘t stop hoping.  
And so he doesn‘t.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a native speaker. Please point out any mistakes. Thank you!  
> First FF in ages.


End file.
